El recuerdo del ultimo otoño junto a ti
by Melody Michaelis
Summary: La última vez que te vi... te fuiste con ella, dejándome solo el recuerdo del último otoño junto a ti... Primer fanfic . lean, les gustara...


Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic publicado aquí (o en cualquier lado hehe). Fanfic Yaoi, contiene algo de lime asi que si no te gusta el genero o la pareja no leas…

Amo la pareja de Kaname y Zero *.*. Este fic es el primero con una carga dramática importante.

Desde ya aclaro que los personajes Zero, Kaname y Yuuki no me pertenecen, tampoco Vampire Knight. Este fanfic es por y para aquellas fans de Kaname y Zero _*¬*_

_Dedicado a Kiku que fue la primera en escucharlo y que se enamoro de el… _

_Dejan Reviews?_

El recuerdo del último otoño junto a ti

Las tardes otoñales traen recuerdos, uno principalmente, llega a mi mente. Un recuerdo triste, doloroso y que me llena de angustia. Un recuerdo de los tantos que tuve a su lado. El recuerdo de un beso, un te amo y un adiós.

~Flashback~

- Zero... - su voz diciendo mi nombre, hacia que mi piel se erizara- al fin te encontré mi querido Zero- me ayudó a levantarme del árbol debajo del cual estaba sentado-.

- Si no me encontrabas, era porque no quería ser encontrado- escupí esas palabras algo enfurecido, mirándolo con rabia, no entendía como podía estar tan calmo-.

- Pero te encontré- dijo con una sonrisa como se acercaba otro paso hacia mí- No te escapes de mí… te amo Zero- esto ultimo dicho en un susurro casi parte en dos mi inexistente corazón.

- Muere purasangre- mascullé dándole la espalda para no mirarlo- no puedes decir que me amas si estas a dos semanas de casarte con Yuuki- apreté mis puños para no llorar- no puedes decir que me amas si no es lo que esta en tu corazón.

En ese momento, un viento otoñal comenzó a soplar y una lluvia de hojas amarillas cayó sobre nosotros. Se asemejaba a la caída de las flores del cerezo, pero el color amarillo de las hojas iba acorde a mis sentimientos del momento, iban a la par de mi sufrimiento. Me quedé observando el magnífico escenario, percatándome de los pasos que Kaname daba hacia mí. Me abrazó, y pude sentir su aliento en mi nuca, mientras besaba mi marca.

- Te amo Zero… sabes que debo casarme con ella por compromiso…pero Te amo.

- Pues yo te odio – me voltee alejándolo de mi cuerpo- te odio maldito chupasangre- no era cierto, lo amaba, pero odiaba la idea de que fuera a abandonarme, de que se fuera con otra.

- Zero…

- Me mataría con mi propia Bloody Rose antes de ser uno de tus esclavos sexuales… antes de ser tu amante , el segundo en tu vida…- y las fastidiosas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos, bajando por mis mejillas y se perdían, y yo me perdía en aquellos ojos cafés que me miraban fijamente- Te odio… te odio por hacer que me haya enamorado de ti Kaname… por no poder matarte ahora, por hacer que falte a mi juramento como cazador- tomé mi arma dispuesto a acabar con mi dolor, con su agonía, dispuesto a dejarle saber que él y ella eran los culpables de la muerte de este asqueroso nivel E-

- No…Zero… ¡No!

~End flashback~

Y no es que el recuerdo acabe allí… o no estaría aquí, relatando esto en mis crónicas. El recuerdo de sus ojos viéndome fijamente al borde del llanto, el verlo correr hacia mí, tomar el arma y arrojarla lejos. La sensación de su aliento chocar contra el mio. El recuerdo de su cuerpo tan cerca del mío…

~Flashback~

- No seas idiota… no hagas esto Zero- me abrazó con fuerzas, si tuviera la necesidad de respirar, él me estaría asfixiando- no me hagas esto, te lo suplico…

- Aléjate de mi bastardo- le di un golpe en el rostro haciendo que se alejara unos pasos- haré con mi vida lo que quiera- gire mi cabeza buscando la Bloody con la vista, y sentí como era aventado contra un árbol y de repente, tenia el peso del cuerpo de Kaname sobre el mio- ¡Suéltame!

- No, no lo haré- se apegó aun más a mi cuerpo y en un segundo, sus cálidos y rosados labios rozaban los míos, no le correspondí al principio, y me apretó mas contra si-

- Kaname… - susurré entre sus labios antes de corresponderle aquel beso cargado de dolor, sufrimiento y amor.

Los besos se tornaron violentos, llenos de necesidad, de pasión. Las manos de Kaname hicieron desaparecer mi chaqueta y se dirigieron a mi camisa. La quitaron con maestría, dejando al descubierto la albina piel de mi torso, la cual Kaname se encargó de besar y lamer, prestando especial atención a mis pezones. Intentaba evitar gemir, pero era imposible, sus colmillos rasgaban mi piel y el maldito se encargaba de lamer cada gota de sangre haciéndome enloquecer. Volvió a mis labios besándolos apasionadamente, con rudeza, procurando no dejar ningún lugar de mi boca sin probar con su lengua. Sus manos recorrían mi torso hasta la cintura, llegando al borde de mi pantalón. Lo detuve, quitando sus manos de allí a la vez que rozaba mis labios en su cuello y un suspiro de satisfacción de escapaba de sus labios. Iba a dejar una marca en su cuello, algo que le recordara a mí pero me detuvo, se aferró a mí besándome con rudeza mordiendo mi labio inferior, haciéndome gemir levemente…

- Kaname… - se oyó lejana la voz de la vampiresa y futura esposa del purasangre- ¡Kaname!- se acercaba rápidamente- Querido Kaname donde estas?

- Zero... – dijo en un tono suplicante que hizo que me estremeciera, me miró a los ojos volviendo a poner mi camisa en su lugar- Zero…

- Vete…- desvié mi mirada de aquellos ojos chocolate que ahora eran rojos por la intensidad del momento anterior- vete … y no quiero volver a saber de ti maldito chupa sangre

Te amo- le oí susurrar antes de darme la espalda- Adiós mi amado Zero – fueron las ultimas palabras de aquel, el único ser con el que fui feliz, el único al que ame.

~End Flashback~

Adiós… es una palabra que puede causar un dolor desgarrador. No es un hasta luego, pues nunca volví a verlo. Han pasado ya 15 años, y no he tenido noticias del matrimonio Kuran. Ha pasado mucho tiempo de su adiós, y no ha venido a mi encuentro. Es un adiós, un adiós al amor, a la esperanza de estar juntos, un adiós al corazón.

Fin

* * *

Bueno… se acabó je, es algo corto pero en verdad me gusta este ff! Espero sus reviews y sigan leyendo x3 Byeee.


End file.
